Tales of the Witchblade Issue 7
Tales of the Witchblade Issue 7 is the seventh of nine part Witchblade comics series, which focus on other wielders of the Witchblade. Synopsis The story of Egyptian Witchblade wielder Racquel and her conflict with goddess, Bastet. Characters * Racquel * Bastet * Sallah * Zakarah * Racquel's Mother * Anubis Plot Summary Millennia ago, in Egypt, prince Sallah is eagerly waiting the return of his lover, Bastet. Although Bastet was missing for only few hours, Sallah can't stand the thought of being without her. As they embrace each other, princess Racquel comes to the palace. Sallah's guard, Zakarah tries to delay Racquel, but she refuses to wait as her wedding with the prince will happen in two weeks. When Racquel comes into the prince quarters, she finds him sleeping in another women's arms. This enrages her and Racquel orders all the guards to leave. Sallah explains that their coming wedding is only for political reasons as its was planned before either of them were even born. He then tells that love has finally found him. Racquel refuses to share him with another woman. The woman then reveals to be Bastet, the goddess of cats. Although Racquel doesn't believe her at first, Bastet reassures her that she isn't lying. The goddess then kisses Sallah and proceeds to leave as she is needed elsewhere. When Bastet leaves, Racquel tries to convince Sallah, that the goddess is only using him for her own agenda. By having the princess under her control, Bastet will able to wield greater power over men. Prince Sallah refuses to listen to her words and tells her, that although he will marry her, his love will only belong to Bastet. Racquel accepts this, but vows to find a way to prove the princess of Bastet's true intentions. She then goes to ask her mothers advice. Racquel mother is certain, that Bastet has some kind of political agenda. She says that the royal court demands discretion, yet those in love are given to outlandish behaviour. The princess mother then suggests, that Racquel must do whatever is necessary to remove Bastet from Sallah's life. That night, Bastet returns to prince Sallah. She takes for a flight around the lands and tells him, that she needs a place for her to live, which could only be reached by the wind. Sallah complies. Meanwhile, Racquel seeks assistance from Bastet's peers and much to her surprise receives it from Anubis, lord of the underworld. Anubis tells Racquel, that she can't engage a god with earthly methods. He then tells, that Racquel will find her help in a cave three miles south from here. But she must go tonight, for his gift will not remain past sunrise. When Racquel snaps out from her trance, surprised to find out that nobody saw Anubis, besides her. She then immediately heads out to the cave with a group of guards. When they reach the cave, the guards are hesitant to go beyond. Racquel refuses to go back and continues deeper into the cave. Inside, she finds the Witchblade. As she puts on the Witchblade, Racquel feels a surge of incredible power go through her. The guards are horrified by this and try to run away. Racquel proceeds to kill them all in order to keep her new power a secret. The following afternoon, Racquel comes up with a plan to show prince Sallah the true intentions of Bastet. She leaves a fake note from Bastet to Sallah, inviting him to the shrine he's building for her. When Sallah comes, Racquel traps him inside a cage constructed from the Witchblade. Racquel explains to Sallah, that when Bastet comes, she will give her two choices. Either free Sallah and release snakes at her or leave. This way, they will find out if Bastet truly loves the prince. Suddenly, Bastet appears, planning to shred Racquel to pieces. The two women then begin to fight. To be continued... Category:Comic Issues Category:Tales of the Witchblade